


At Least Try to be Helpful

by AlwaysWrong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWrong/pseuds/AlwaysWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has dealt with werewolves, hunters, a banshee, a Kanima, a Darach, and even a pack of Alpha's. But even with all of that, he wasn't prepared something as simple as a witch. He wakes up one morning and he's not the same as he was when he went to bed. He knew that the witch put a curse on him. It was obvious to everyone. Stiles had expected consequences, but nothing as drastic as being turned into a girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I just stay the night here?" Stiles asked as he pulled his Jeep into Scott's driveway. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he sat behind the wheel. Isaac was passed out in the backseat.

It was late. So late that it was actually early. The sky was changing colours as the sun got ready to rise, the birds were beginning to sing, and they were just getting home from a long night of fighting a couple witches. They had expected it to be a simple thing, scaring the witches that had been terrorizing Beacon Hills, just enough to get them to skip town.

"I don't care." Scott said, climbing out of the car. He pushed his seat forward for Isaac to get out and shook him until he woke up.

Stiles tumbled out of the car and followed the two lads up the walk and into the house. Stiles was a little surprised that Melissa wasn't up waiting to yelling at them for being out all night long without even calling them. He knew that he hadn't told his dad that he was staying at Scott's and he came home this late, his father would have been sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper or doing sheriff work, with a pot of coffee in him to keep him awake until Stiles showed up.

Isaac was the first up the stairs and was in his room before Stiles had even made it up the stairs. Scott threw a pair of gym shorts at Stiles as he walked into his room. He changed quickly, leaving his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor before dropping down into bed next to Scott. For years growing up, the two shared a bed when they stayed the night. The only thing that had changed from when they were little was that the beds had gotten bigger.

* * *

Stiles wakes up the next morning to a beam of sunlight streaming in through the window and landing right on his face. Groaning, he threw his arm over his eyes, trying to figure out why Scott didn't close his shades when he slept if his room faced the rising sun.

"Dude." Scott said, sounding a little freaked out as he tapped Stiles' side.

"What?" he responded. His voice sounded different, but he just chalked it up to the fact that he was barely away.

"Dude...you're a chick."

"What?" Stiles said again, propping himself up on his elbows.

Scott quickly looked away. He pulled his shirt off and held it out to Stiles. "Put it on."

"What the fuck?" Stiles yelled, grabbing the shirt looking down at his chest, which was the chest of a teenager girl.

He took the shirt and quickly pulled it on. He ran his hands over his new body, feeling his breasts, the curve of his hips and waist and thighs, his long hair and round face, the lack of anything between his legs. His heart pounded in his ears and the room started spinning. He sat down on the edge of the bed, hanging his head between his knees, trying not to pass out. His hand fell in his face.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Scott asked, resting his hand on Stiles' back.

"I-I might." Stiles stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

Scott grabbed the garbage can from by his desk and put it under Stiles' head. "Try and calm down, okay? I'll call Deaton. We'll figure this out."

"Calm down?" Stiles exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Scott! I'm a girl! I've got boob and a pussy! I can't just calm down!"

"Come on, let's go see Deaton. He's probably see this before or heard about it and can fix you like that." Scott said, quickly changing out of his pajamas. He tossed a change of clothes at Stiles.

"I'm short." Stiles said, once he had changed. The small t-shirt hung off his shoulders and framed his chest and the jeans hung low on his hips and pooled at his feet. The hoodie that he was pulling on went down past his butt and covered his hands.

"Come on. Get your shoes. Let's go." Scott said, grabbing Stiles' keys out of the pocket of his dirty jeans.

"They don't fit." he said, holding the jeans up as he followed Scott downstairs.

"Who's the chick?" Isaac asked as the two walked through the living room. He was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Stiles." Scott said, pulling the door open. It was pouring rain.

Isaac laughed out loud. "You're kidding right? Really who is it? Some freshman hook up?"

"It's really me, dumbass." Stiles snapped.

"Holy shit." Isaac said, putting his cereal bowl down on the coffee table. "She's kinda hot."

Scott grabbed Stiles around the waist as he jumped at Isaac, no doubt wanting to rip his throat out with his no-longer bit-down nails.

"You're not helping, Isaac." Scott said, pulling Stiles towards the door. It had never been hard to manhandle Stiles, but now that he was a girl, it was even easier. "We'll be at the vet's seeing what Deaton can do. We'll be back later."

Scott let go of Stiles and shut the door. He headed for the Jeep while Stiles walked through the mud on his toes, trying not to get Scott's jeans too dirty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stiles snapped when Scott climbed in the drivers seat.

"You really think you're driving? You're shaking like a fucking dildo. You'll crash if you drive. Now hurry before it starts raining again." he said, starting the car.

Stiles reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat of his jeep and buckled his seatbelt. Looking down at his lap, it was clear that Scott was right. His hands were shaking like crazy. He was scared. Supernatural things didn't happen to him. He was the gold star human in their messed up group of friends. Lydia had the bashee thing, Allison had the hunter thing, and everyone else was a werewolf. They needed a normal human and that was him.

Scott reached over, squeezing his hand. "You'll be fine, Stiles. We'll figure this out and you'll be a guy again in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

They had almost arrived at Deaton's veterinary clinic when Scott's phone started ringing. He glanced down at the screen. "It's your dad." He told Stiles, answering the phone.

"Scott! What are you doing! He doesn't know I'm like this." Stiles shouted quietly.

"No, sheriff. Stiles' is with me. He probably just left his phone at mine...Yeah, we ran into a bit of a problem last night. Could you meet us at Deaton's?...No, not too bad...Yeah, we're pulling into the lot now...See you in a few." Scott hung up, dropping his phone in his lap as he parked the Jeep.

"Are you stupid?" Stiles exclaimed, leaning over the center console and punched Scott's arm repeatedly. "He doesn't need to worry about this. He's busy enough as it is without having this to worry about."

"He's your dad. He needs to know Stiles. Come on. Let's go talk to Deaton." Scott said, climbing out of the car and dashing through the rain into the building.

Stiles followed, running slower because she wasn't wearing any shoes. Deaton was in the back, working with a dog that had been hit with a car earlier that morning. Stiles sat in a chair in the waiting room, drying her hair with a towel that Scott gave her while Scott was in back talking with and helping Deaton.

Sheriff Stilinski walked into the vet's office a few minutes later, looking slightly frantic. He stood at the desk, trying to see into the back, no doubt looking for Stiles.

Scott emerged from the back after a few moments, cradling a puppy in his arms.

"Where's Stiles?" Sheriff demanded.

"Uh, turn around." Scott said, nodding at Stiles.

Sheriff turned around, glancing around the waiting room.

"Hi, Dad." Stiles said before he could start questioning Scott for his lack of son in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing from Stiles to Scott.

"I don't know. One of the witches last night put a curse on Stiles and he woke up like this." Scott said, keeping his voice calm so he didn't scare the puppy in his arms. "I told Deaton what happened, he'll be out in a minute."

"Stiles?" Sheriff asked, looking back at the girl.

Stiles nodded, staring down at the ground.

"You look like your mom." he said, finally.

Stiles let out a quiet laugh as Deaton came out from the back, dressed in his doctor's coat.

"Well, Doc? Can you fix him-er her?" Sheriff asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but there's nothing I can do. I can't seem to find anything to break the witches spell. To be honest, I think we're just going to wait and see where this takes him." Deaton said.

"What?" Sheriff and Stiles exclaimed in unison.

"I said-"

"No, I heard what you said. But--are you sure there is nothing you can do?" Stiles asked, jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing that can return you to your regular self. If it makes you feel any better, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you. Other than the fact that you are female. Just remember, things could be a lot worse. Consider yourself lucky, I know many witches who would have wiped your memories just for looking at them wrong." Deaton said with a shrug. "But give it time. Things can change with time."

"Time? How much time are we talking here?" Sheriff asked.

"A few days. Weeks. Maybe even months. There is no real way to know."

"So what happens until then?" Scott asked.

"Stiles, you're just going to have to adjust to being a female, seeing as you might be like this for quite a while." Deaton told the girl.

"I don't know how to be a girl." Stiles mumbled.

"Allison and Lydia do." Scott spoke up. "We can have them help you."

Stiles sighed and walked out of the office into the rain. She headed for her Jeep, climbing into the passenger seat. Sheriff followed quickly.

"Are you gonna be okay, kiddo?" Sheriff asked after he pulled open the door to the jeep.

"Does that matter? I'm gonna be stuck like this for a while." she mumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest. This new body was something that Stiles was really going to have to get used to.

"We're just gonna have to make the best of a shitty situation, Stiles. We'll figure out a way to get through this. Just like with Mom. We'll get through this too." he said, trying to reassure her.

Stiles nodded, doing her best to smile.

"I've got my phone on me if you need me. Please don't hesitate to call."

"I'll call if I need anything." she said with a nod.

"I love you, kiddo. I'll see you at home later tonight." he said, kissing Stiles forehead before heading off to the cruiser.

* * *

 

Scott had dropped Stiles off at Allison's, where Lydia had stayed the night, and promised to pick him back up later. On the drive over, when Stiles asked if Scott would be coming with him to hang out with Allison and Lydia, Scott had said it would be best if Stiles did this without him; that it would be best if she did this on her own. Reluctantly, Stiles had stepped into the elevator alone and rode it up to Allison's floor.

"I never though you would be so cute." Lydia said, pinching Stiles' cheek.

"Not funny." Stiles said, pushing her hand away.

"Sorry, just trying to make light of this...weirdness." she said.

"We need to buy you some proper clothes. But to do that, you need to change." Allison said, taking Stiles' hand and pulling her into her room.

"I have clothes at home though." Stiles argued.

"Those clothes are probably gonna be too big now. We're shorter than me now." Lydia said, sitting down on Allison's bed.

"And you're also gonna need some proper underclothes." Allison said, digging through her closet.

Allison handed Stiles a pair of jeans, a camisole with a built in bra, a sweater, and a pair of ballet flats.

"Why are girl's clothes so tight?" Stiles asked, once she was dressed.

"They aren't that much tighter than yours." Lydia pointed out. "Let's go to the mall. Get you some proper clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles walked through the mall with Lydia on one side of him and Allison on the other. The three had their arms linked, and Lydia and Allison were gabbing away about what they needed to get for Stiles and where to stop first. The whole situation made Stiles really uncomfortable. Talk of bras and panties and everything, he shouldn't have been part of it. She wished that she could just wear the clothes she already owned. But Lydia and Allison kept insisting that he needed proper girl clothes and that his things would fit her anymore because she isn't the same height or weight she was when she was boy.

"Where are we going first?" Stiles asked.

"Here." Lydia said, turning the group towards Arie.

Stiles reeled to a stop outside the store, staring in at the bra and panties on display around the walls and on the racks. "I'd rather not."

"Stiles, you need it. You can't wear my stuff forever." Allison said, walking into the store with Lydia, pulling Stiles with them.

"I'm not comfortable with this." she said, following nervously into the store.

"You're about my size. We'll start there and see where we need to go." Allison said, sifting through a rack.

Lydia did the same, grabbing a few bras and pairs of panties. Stiles stood awkwardly in the middle of the store, her eyes following the girls around as they picked out a few things.

"Come on, Stiles." Allison said, looping her arm through Stiles and pulling her towards the dressing room.

Allison hung the bras and panties up on the rack in the dressing room and gently pushed Stiles into the room.

"Just try them on and tell us how the fit." Lydia said, sitting down on the couch in the dressing room waiting room.

"Uh, yeah. I can't take a bra off of a girl, how am I supposed to put them on?" Stiles said, opening the dressing room door and looking helplessly at the girls.

"Not it." Allison said, sitting down on the couch.

Lydia sighed and stood up, walking into the dressing room and shutting the door.

"Take off your shirt." Lydia said, taking a bra off the hanger.

Stiles took off her shirt, folding her arms across her chest. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect this to ever happen. She had pictured this a few times, but it was always Lydia taking her shirt off. But still the though turned her on. For the first time she was grateful she wasn't a guy anymore. She knew that if she was, there would be a bigger problem in his pants that what was going on now.

"I'm gonna help you for right now, but you'll learn how to do this soon enough." Lydia said, pulling Stiles out of her daydreams and helping her into the bra. "How does that feel?"

Stiles shrugged. "A little uncomfortable."

"Is it the underwire?"

"The what?"

"The metal under your boob?"

"Yeah, I don't like that. It hurts." she said, running her fingers under the bra to get the metal away from her skin.

"You've got small enough boobs. I think you can go without the underwire." she said, helping Stiles out of the bra she was in and into one without underwire. "Is that better at all?"

Stiles nodded.

"Do you like the style or do you want to go look at some others?" she asked.

"This one's fine." she said, glancing down at the grey t-shirt like material.

"Alright. We'll get a few more of those in different colours then. I'm just gonna see if this fits you properly." Lydia said, gently feeling her chest to see if the cup was the right size.

Stiles tried to focus on anything else, but in the small dressing room there was nothing else to focus on except the girl of her dreams rubbing on her chest. The gentle touch of her hands felt good, even though Lydia probably wasn't trying to turn her on.

"Alright. You're just a little A cup. Get dressed in your clothes and we'll get a couple more of these and be on our way to get you the rest of your clothes. The underwear will most likely fit. It's the same size as your jeans." Lydia said, slipping out of the dressing room.

Stiles slid the straps off her shoulders and turned it around so the hooks were in front. After a second of struggling, the bra was off. She put her shirt back on and exited the dressing room, following behind Lydia and Allison as they grabbed a few more of the bras that she liked and paid for them

For the rest of the day, Stiles followed Allison and Lydia around the mall as they dressed her in the clothes that they liked, trying to get some of her opinion on the clothes that they handed her to try on. Stiles could tell that Allison and Lydia were having fun, and put on a smile to make them happy. But all she could really focus on was the slight ache in her jeans that had been there since Lydia had touched her.

* * *

"We'll see you at school on Monday, Stiles." Allison said happily as she pulled up in front of Stiles' house.

"Call if you need anything." Lydia added as Stiles climbed out of the car with her bags.

"I will." she said, heading for the backdoor.

Stiles was glad to finally be home. She never knew how exhausting shopping could be. She trekked up to her room and dropped the bags on the floor. She probably should have put the clothes away, but really didn't want to. Instead she changed into a pair of her old sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and dropped down on to her bed. Being in the clothes she knew was comforting. Everything was changing and it was getting very overwhelming. First Stiles gets turned into a girl, Isaac is calling her hot instead of insulting her, Allison and Lydia are being extra nice and buying her new clothes, Lydia was feeling her up and it had really turned her on. All Stiles wanted to do was crawl under the covers and pretend that she didn't exist. Maybe cry a little, but just hide from the world for a while. But she knew she couldn't do that. Dad would be home soon and it was Stiles' turn to cook dinner.

Stiles stayed in bed for as long as she could, but when she heard the cruiser door shut, she knew she had been lying around for too long. Dad would be mad that Stiles' hadn't even given a thought as to what she was going to make for dinner. She climbed out of bed and wiping her eyes, trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying and headed downstairs.

"Hey, kiddo." Dad said, hanging his coat on the hook by the backdoor. He nodded at the kitchen table. "I brought pizza home. Figured you wouldn't want to cook tonight."

"Thanks, Daddy-o." Stiles said, her words coming out weaker than she had expected.

"Are you okay, Stiles? You look like you've been crying." he said, cupping Stiles' chin and looking over her face.

"I've just been up for too long." she lied, sitting down at the table and opening the pizza box. Hawaiian, her favourite. "I've been up since eight, I'm running on really little sleep and Allison and Lydia dragged me around the mall all day shopping. I'm just tired."

"Are you doing alright? With all of this?" he asked, setting a soda in front of Stiles and sat down across the table from her.

"As okay as I can be. It's really weird being a girl." she said around a mouthful of pizza.

"I'll be back to normal in no time."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then, you'll get used to it. You'll adjust. It's all you can do."

"What if I never go back to normal?"

"Then I will have a beautiful daughter that I love and get to be the intimidating father your mother always joked I could be."

"Don't worry, I don't think you're gonna have to be intimidating any guys. I still like girls, even though I am one."

"I'll intimidate the girls then." he said with a laugh.

Stiles laughed along with him. It was good to joke about the situation that they were in. Even though Stiles' hadn't thought about how dating would be. He was a girl now. That means that she should like guys. But in the dressing room, she was dreaming about Lydia. Did that mean that she was gay now or what?

Even when Stiles was a boy, he was confused about how he felt about guys like that. Maybe now would be a good chance to test that. With someone she didn't know. She could go to a club in town and make out with some random guy, see how it felt. Or maybe she should do it with someone she did know, so it wouldn't be some cheap hook up. But her friends knew that she used to be a he, who would want to get with that? Maybe it didn't have to be one of her friends who knew about the curse. Maybe one of the guys from the lacrosse team. She could tell them that she was Stiles' cousin or something and go from there. That might work.

Thinking about lacrosse made Stiles' think about school. How could she go to school as a girl when everyone knew her as a guy.

"Dad? What are we gonna do about school?" she asked, popping the top on the soda.

"You're gonna go to school. Why would things be any different? I see what you mean." Dad said correcting himself before Stiles' could.

"Maybe I should just stay home. You could call the school and say I'm sick." she suggested hopefully.

"I'll give you Monday. Tuesday you're going to school. We can say you're my niece. It'll be fine. I'll go in with you and fill out the paperwork. At school you can go by Sarah, that's what you mom wanted to name you if you were a girl. It'll be fine." Dad said, scratching his head.

"What if they ask where I am? Boy me?"

"He has mono. It should be an excuse for the next week. You'll bring home some work for yourself and I'll help you with it so you're not doing two sets of homework." he explained.

Stiles sighed, tossing her pizza crust into the box. She pushed her chair back, standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty beat."

"Sweet dreams, kiddo. I'm gonna be up for a while doing paperwork, just holler if you need anything."

Stiles nodded, hugged her dad and headed upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up when he normally did, to get ready for school. But she stayed in bed, staring out the window, watching the sun rise. She hoped that Dad would hold up his promise of giving Stiles Monday to stay home. She hadn't done anything Sunday except play the campaign mode on Halo and eat the food that Dad brought up for her. But the weekend was now over, and eventually Stiles would have to get on with his new life as a girl.

She could hear Dad up and moving around downstairs. He woke up an hour before Stiles and was usually out the door when Stiles was still eating breakfast. It was a little strange to hear him downstairs still. She rolled over and looked at her door, just as Dad appeared in it.

"I thought you would be awake." he chuckled. "I'm headed off to work. You still staying home today?"

Stiles nodding, pushing her long hair out of her face. She had put it in a ponytail like Lydia told her to do, so it wouldn't  be so messy in the morning. But somehow the elastic hand come out and her hair was everywhere. She really debated cutting it short.

"Yeah. I'll go tomorrow." she said, pulling the covers up as if she was going to go back to sleep.

"I should be home around five. Try not to burn the house down, and call if you need anything." he said, as he headed downstairs.

Stiles rolled over and relaxed, staring up at the ceiling. Dad hadn't said anything like that when he left Stiles home sick since Stiles was a little kid. It meant that Dad was worried to leave her home alone. The thought slightly annoyed her, but she knew where he was coming from.

After about two hours of tossing and turning around in her bed, trying to fall back to sleep, she got up. Wrapping herself in her blanket, she headed downstairs. She grabbed a package of Poptarts and a bottle of water from the fridge and settled down on the couch, if she really was sick. It didn't take long lying on the couch for her to fall back to sleep.

* * *

"Stiles?" Scott's voice drifted in through the back door.

"In here." she called, sitting up enough so Scott could have room to sit down at the edge of the couch.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Scott said, dropping down on to the edge of the couch.

"Dad said I could stay home and we could figure out the school thing tomorrow." Stiles said, lying back down, stretching her legs into Scott's lap.

"Well, I missed you. So did Allison and Lydia. We haven't heard from you since Saturday when you went shopping with them." He said, resting his hands on Stiles' ankle. "We had a test in chemistry. I'm pretty sure I bombed."

"I would put money on it. You such at chemistry." she laughed.

"Have you figured out how you are going to go to school?" he asked.

"Dad's gonna come in and register me as his niece. At school my name's gonna be Sarah. It's what I would have been named if I was a girl. If anyone asks, boy me has got mono."

"Seems like a good enough plan. Are you looking forward to coming back to school?"

"No. I'm terrified. I'm not used to being a girl yet. What if I fuck up some how?"

"You'll do just fine, Stiles. If anyone thinks anything about you, it'll just be them thinking you're a tom boy. Big deal."

Stiles shrugged.

"I'll be with you the whole time. And if I can't be, you'll have Lydia or Allison. Even Isaac."

"I'd rather just stay home until this is all over." she said, pulling the covers over her head.

"I know, Stiles." Scott said sympathetically, rubbing Stiles' leg. "When I first got bit, I didn't want to do anything except stay at home and pretend that things were normal. But you gotta get on with your life and know that things will work themselves out. I learned how to control myself. You'll get used to your change. Soon enough, you'll be back to normal."

"How do you know? This could be forever. Deaton said so."

"Deaton said that it could be a while before you go back to normal."

"Which means it could be never, Scott."

"Then you'll be different forever, Stiles. Just like me, and Isaac, and Lydia. You'll get used to it and you'll learn how to deal with it. It'll be okay."

Stiles pushed the covers down so she could see Scott, just barely. "You promise."

"Cross my heart." Scott said honestly.

* * *

"Come on, Stiles. Time to get up." Dad said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Can I stay home today? Please? I don't feel well." Stiles said, trying to sound pitiful.

"No, kiddo, you can't. You have to get going. You can't let this hold you back forever. The sooner you get going and back into a normal routine, the sooner things will be normal again. Let's go. We don't want to be late. I registered you at school yesterday, but I don't want you to be late on your first day." he said.

Stiles groaned, kicking her covers off and heading to the bathroom. Getting ready took a long longer than Stiles had expected. Instead of just running her fingers through her hair, she actually had to brush it. She spent about five minutes trying to put her hair up like Lydia had shown her to do on Saturday, but ended up giving up and putting it into a messy ponytail. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt she had got on she shopping trip, but pulled on one of his older hoodies, needing something familiar other than his backpack.

Driving to school, Stiles couldn't have been more nervous. It was like she was starting high school all over again. Parking the Jeep in the lot, where she normally parked, she headed inside, trying to go unnoticed. She was doing fine, until she rounded the corner going into the building and smacked into someone going the opposite direction. She fell to the ground, dropping her backpack and books everywhere.

"Are you okay?" one of the twins asked, kneeling down to help her pick up her things.

"I'm fine." she said, looking over, trying to figure out which one it was. They both looked so much alike it was hard to tell.

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing up and holding his hand out to help her up. "You fell kinda hard."

"I'm sure," she said, taking his hand and standing up. She saw him check out her chest. Aiden. Stiles suppressed a groan. Aiden was so much worse than Ethan. At least Ethan was tolerable.

"I haven't seen you around before. I'm Aiden."

"Sarah." Stiles replied, using the name her father told her to use. "It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go get my schedule."

Stiles walked down the hall towards the office, even though she had her schedule already, and it was almost identical to his old schedule, except she had to take health class instead of gym class.

"Hey." Scott said, walking up to her. "How's the first day going?"

"I ran into Aiden and he checked me out. It was a little disturbing." she said with a laugh.

"If that doesn't put you in a good mood, I don't know what will." Scott said, stopping at his locker and grabbing his French book.

"I don't wanna go to English alone. I don't wanna go to any class alone." she said quietly. "I'm not used to this yet."

"You'll be fine." he reassured her as the bell rang. "I'll meet you outside English so we can walk to algebra together. Okay?"

Stiles nodded and headed off for her first class.


	5. Chapter 5

5th period world history. The only class that Stiles had by herself. Normally, he really enjoyed history class. Nobody else to distract from the classwork, or to wake him up from a nap. But now, history class wasn't the best thing. Stiles was alone for the only time all day and that made her really nervous for reasons she didn't understand. Even though she knew that Isaac was in his English class right across the hall, it was still nerve wracking to be alone.

Stiles was relieved when the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. She quickly shoved her things into her backpack and made her way to the door, getting caught in the traffic jam. Isaac was waiting outside the classroom for her. Despite the constant bitching and arguing with Isaac when Stiles was a boy, seeing the lad standing outside her classroom brought her a sense of security.

"How was class?" Isaac asked as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"I just want today to be over so I can go home already." Stiles groaned, stepping closer to Isaac as the halls got more crowded.

"That bad, huh?" he teased.

"Nobody likes being the new student. But what's worse is pretending to be the new students when you really aren't." she said with a sigh.

"It's really the only thing you can do, Stiles." he told her, holding the door open to the cafeteria open for her.

"It's Sarah at school." She corrected, stepping into the lunch line.

"But you don't look like a Sarah."

"It doesn't matter. That's what my dad put on the forms so that's my name." She said, grabbing a tray and a sandwich. "But for the sake of argument, if it was up for discussion, what were your vote have been for for my name?"

Isaac grabbed a tray and a sandwich as well, giving Stiles a once over. "Maya."

"Maya?" She laughed, grabbing a bag of chips and a drink.

"Yeah, you look like a Maya to me." He smiled, grabbing some more food.

"I do not look like a Maya. I was thinking more along the lines of Tyler or something." She said, paying for her food.

"That's a guy's name. I thought the whole point of this was to find a girls name." He said, paying and leaning the way through the quad, where Scott, Allison, and Lydia were waiting for them at their usual table.

"I've met girls with the name Tyler before."

"Name one."

"Tyler." She laughed, setting her tray down beside Scott.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." Scott teased.

"Only because Isaac's an idiot." Stiles laughed, opening the bottle of apple juice she had bought.

"No. He--she's the idiot." Isaac argued, sitting beside Allison. "Says Tyler can be a girl's name."

"It can be." Lydia said with a smirk. "It's just a more common boys' name."

"Ha!" Stiles laughed loudly, smirking in Isaac's direction.

"Seems like you're more adjusted to the change. Well more adjusted than you were a few days ago." Allison said.

Stiles shook her head, swallowing her the food in her mouth before speaking. "Not in the slightest."

"It's not something you can get used to over night, or over the weekend." Lydia spoke up.

"Thank you." Stiles said with a sigh of relief, glad that somebody was finally seeing her side of it all.

"I totally get it. It was so hard to get used to the voices after the banshee thing happen. It still sucks, hearing them and finding all those dead bodies. It's a huge change. Nothing you can get used to over night." She said, smiling sweetly at Stiles.

"No. No you don't. It's not the same. You don't know how I feel. Neither do you, Scott. Yeah, you got bit and turned into a werewolf. Yeah, you're a banshee and you find a lot of dead bodies. But you're still you and you're still you. I'm not me anymore."

"You're still you. Just in a different body. Like when we turn." Isaac said, looking down at his food.

"I would have rather have been bit. But instead I get this fucking curse." she seethed quietly, gripping the edge of the table so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Stiles, calm down." Scott said, taking Stiles' wrist, pulling her hand away from the table.

Stiles jerked her hand back, glaring at Scott. "No. I don't want to calm down. I don't want to just accept this. I don't want to just pretend that this is normal. This isn't normal! This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to be a thing. And I'm tried of everybody acting like it is and taking it all so lightly. After you got bit, you freaked out for weeks. Demanding answers from everybody. Why can't I do that? Why do I have to just take this lying down?"

"Stiles." he tried again.

"No, I'm serious! You got to have your little freak outs and episodes. Woe is me, woe is me. Why can't I do that too? I'm in just as bad of a situation that you were when you were bit. Is it because you became something supernatural and I just became a chick? I would have rather have been bit and turned into a werewolf. At least I would have known how to deal with that to some extent. This." she said, gesturing to her body. "This is just fucked up. But, no. It's nothing bad at all. Why? Because it's Stiles. He can deal with everything. He doesn't need to be worried about. No, fuck that."

Stiles got up from the table, throwing her backpack over her shoulder as she headed for the parking lot. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears she was so mad. Pulling open the door to the Jeep, she climbed inside and started the engine.

Stiles had skipped school before but never during the middle of the day. She tried to calm herself down as she drove away from the school, but the fact that she ditched school in the middle of the day was beginning to dawn on her. As she drove, she half expected her dad, or another one of the officers to pull her over for truancy.

Stiles wondered if Dad would be mad as she tried to figure out where to go. She hoped he wouldn't, because he decided to go down to the station to see him. She felt like she was going to cry as the anger slowly died out, and for some reason she wanted to be with Dad if she had another breakdown over what happened. She kept her head high and a straight face as she walked through the almost empty sheriff's station and back to her dad's office. She had seen his curser in the parking lot, so she knew that he was there.

"Stiles. What are you doing here?" He asked as Stiles shut the door behind her.

Stiles had planned out a few things that she wanted to say once she got to the station. But before she could say a word, she started crying. Dad got up quickly and held Stiles in his arms, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. He sat them down on the couch and Stiles practically crawled into his lap.

"I hate it, Dad." she sobbed, holding tightly to him. "I hate it all. I hate school. I hate how guys keep checking me out. I hate being a girl. I hate that my friends are just being complete jerks about it, telling me to suck it up. I don't wanna be a girl anymore. I get it. Someone call the witch who cursed me and tell her that I get it. Being a girl sucks. I will respect all females from now on. Please. I just wanna go back to normal."

"Stiles, calm down a little. Take a deep breath." He said, rubbing her back. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't know. I want you to fix this." she sobbed, trying to take a deep breath and calm down.

"I wish I could do that, kiddo. But I can't. Is there anything else?"

"I want Mom." Stiles admitted quietly. It had been years since Stiles wanted his mom. He had accepted her death long ago and had been able to turn to his dad with everything and anything that happened in his life. Even though he had always been a Momma's boy growing up. But now, being a girl. She felt like it would be so much easier if she had a mom.

"I have an idea. Give me one second." Sheriff said, carefully pulling away from Stiles and sitting down at his desk. Using the office phone, he made a call. Stiles stood up and made her way across the office, sitting down in her dad's lap. She pulled a tissue from the box on the desk, blew her nose, and tried to listen to the conversation that he was having.

"Okay. Good. We'll meet you there." he said, hanging up the phone. "Are you good to drive, kiddo or do you need me to drive you home?"

"Are you gonna stay with me?" Stiles asked, sounding like a scared little kid.

"I'll be home in a few hours. I've got some paper work to finish up. Now do you need a ride home?" He asked again.

Anger boiled up inside of Stiles. Here she was crying and have a bit of a break down, and Dad was trying to get ride of her. She stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her and heading for the Jeep. she drove home quickly, and fumbled with the back door key. She kicked off her shoes in the mud room, and hung her backpack and hers on the hook. She heard someone in the kitchen and grabbed the baseball bat, stepping tentatively out of the mud room.

"Put the bat down, Stiles. It's just me." Melissa McCall said with a smile.


End file.
